doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Proto Into Mystery
Proto Into Mystery is the eleventh chapter of Season 1 and the eleventh chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 19, 2018 and finished on January 20, 2018. Plot After classes have ended the day of the morning fiasco, Lewis returns to his room, to find Mizu’s and Alex’ stuff gone. There seems to be a new person who’s moved in. Lewis is then met with a guy who tells him he’s the one moving in. Lewis introduces himself, the guy returns the favor and introduces himself as Proto. Lewis mentions introducing Proto to the girls, which Proto misinterprets as Lewis being a ladies man. Lewis brings Proto to Sara, Nat, and Joss’s room. Lewis knocks on their door for Jocelyn, Though it is Sara who opens it, accompanied by Jocelyn. Proto makes an attempt to be charming to Jocelyn. She shoots him down immediately. Jocelyn introduces herself, with her last name oddly included for once, Vitren. Proto seems to recall the name from somewhere, causing Jocelyn to full-on panic. A breath of relief came soon after for her, as he dismisses it. Afterwards, Sara makes an outcry, wishing not to be ignored. Lewis asks if the three are doing better than earlier, in which Sara replies with a resounding yes, introducing herself to Proto in the process as well. Lewis and Sara seem to banter a little as usual, while Jocelyn gets an idea for Natalie’s glasses. Jocelyn asks about Lewis’ time magic potentially being able to restore the glasses to before they were broken, but Proto interjects, saying he has a friend who could fix them. He calls his friend, Meryl, who agrees to fix Natalie’s glasses on the condition that Proto goes out with her. When Proto rejects it and offers to pay 20 bucks instead, Meryl settles quickly. After hanging up, Lewis mentions the other two girls, which Proto seems keen to meet. Lewis lampshades this, though Proto defends himself. Sara decides to stay behind, and the other 3 head towards Carol and Amelia’s room. As the three arrive to the room, Lewis baits Proto into knocking on the door. Proto questions this though he knocks on the door anyway. The moment he does, he gets bowled down by a Sara-expecting Carol. The others look at the awkwardness of the situation. Angry, due to accidentally tackling Proto instead of Sara, Carol asks where Sara is. After saying she’s looking after Natalie, she shows the broken glasses, to which Amelia reacts with a horrified face. When Proto asks Carol to at least help him up, she merely blows him a raspberry. After helping Proto up, Jocelyn promptly smacks Carol in the face for it. The group discusses Carol and Amelia’s perspective of the morning, Carol pointing out that Amelia hurled after teleporting, which Proto says can happen to those unfamiliar with Space Magic. After a lot of apologizing, Proto asks Carol and Amelia their names. When they each say both their first and last name, Proto follows suit, revealing his last name: Vanguard. When the group points out it sounds familiar, Proto reveals he is the son of the Duke of Gardynia, making him royalty. Jocelyn then runs off immediately for some reason, though Proto seems to realize why on the spot. As Jocelyn returns to the room, Proto follows after her, when she, in a panic, yells “DON’T SAY IT!”. She begins to explain why not to say it, but then runs off once again. When Sara runs after Jocelyn, she is stopped by Proto. Right then, Lewis and Amelia run in. Proto tells everyone he’ll go talk to her, trying to explain he’s the only one who can. Lewis doesn’t believe him, while Sara demands to know why. On the way out, Jocelyn punches Sergel in the nose while he attempts to interact with her, and he’s sent off crying in the direction opposite to where she’s running. Meanwhile, in the room, Sara loses control of her emotions, pinning Proto to the wall. She and Lewis are demanding answers as to why Jocelyn isn’t talking. Despite what they want, Proto knows he can’t tell them just yet. Proto fights them off, obviously much more skilled than them. He throws them both back into the room as they attempt to attack to get through. Lewis attaches his chain to Proto’s leg. Proto uses Magic to turn the room dark. In the end, he’s run off to find Jocelyn, with Lewis’ chain detached, and Sara is left crying in the room, comforted by Lewis. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Proto * Meryl Cast * AGNerd-Bot – :Lewis, Carol * DoubleDubbel – Proto, Sara, Meryl * Mistrala – Jocelyn, Sergel * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia Trivia